No Pain, No Gain
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 02 |episodeNumber= 04 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Mad Treasure Hunt |nextEpisode= Let Her Go }} is the fourth episode of season two of Happy Hill. Synopsis Plot Maria, Arianna and Chey jump around excitedly on top of the newly painted stage. “I can’t believe you’re going to ask him out!” Chey grins at Maria. Arianna asks Maria if she’s sure, and Maria nods very firmly. At that moment, Nicholas wanders in, asking what’s got them so excited. Arianna blurts out that Maria is going to ask Miguel out on a date. Nicholas says he’s happy for them. Suddenly, Ashley runs in, yelling that they have to come see something, right now. Austin, Steven, Purry, Miguel, Lune, Negan, Noah, Jayme and Chilly stand in a circle as Maria, Arianna, Ashley and Chey approach them. Arianna asks what’s going on and discovers they’re staring down a large hole. She becomes very confused, stating it had never been here before. Steven says he’s going to adventure down it but Jayme tries to stop him alongside Chey. He tells Steven it’s too dangerous, but Steven says it’s too amazing not to explore! Miguel says if he wants to go down, he can, but he’ll have to take precautions. Steven prepares himself to adventure down into the hole, he offers a second place on the rope if anyone wants to join him down there, nobody says anything for a few seconds, but then Austin steps forward and says he’ll come down. Before anyone can object, Steven smiles and welcomes him aboard, wrapping another piece of rope around his waist and attaching it to his own rope. Miguel and Austin exchange hate-filled glances. Purry tells Steven to be careful and if they need to be pulled back up, to tug on the rope twice. Steven says they’ll be fine. Nicholas asks Austin, rather excitedly, if he’s heard the news. He’s rather confused at first, asking what it is. Nicholas tells Austin that Maria is planning on asking Miguel to be her boyfriend. Austin is taken aback by this, wondering why she would do something so stupid. Austin just says that she deserves a man and doesn’t question it any further. Nicholas just shrugs, saying that they might be an attractive couple. Austin says he doesn’t think it’ll last forever. Steven calls over Austin, who begins lowering himself into the hole. Everyone else watches as they lower themselves down. It starts getting dark for them, very dark. Chey goes on all fours to try and get a better look at the hole, she yells down if they’re okay and their reply echoes up the hole. Noah asks Purry if he can talk to her in private.She nods, following him away from the group and behind a tree. He heavily sighs as his hands shake, she looks as him oddly, asking if he’s okay. Noah sighs, taking out the alien piece. Purry’s eyes widen immediately as she recognizes it from the butterfly trail. He begins apologizing quickly and many, many times. She starts whisper-yelling at him, telling him that he shouldn’t have picked it up. Noah tells her he feels guilty and thinks he might have caused the alien theory to come about. Purry asks Noah if he really believes Austin’s “cover story” which he replies a simple “yes.” Chey continues looking down the hole, trying to look even closer. Jayme tells her to be careful as she could fall, she rolls her eyes telling him he’ll be fine. Nicholas smiles at Miguel from the other side of the hole, Miguel looks at him oddly as a sudden scream interrupts his thoughts. Chey tumbles into the hole, her arms and legs flailing. Jayme calls after her as she makes a loud sound, coming to a stop. Austin’s voice can be heard calling up, asking if they’re okay. Jayme yells Chey’s name again. Purry takes the alien piece roughly from Noah’s hand when suddenly a loud scream interrupts her. The two rush to the hole, Purry hiding the alien piece in her jacket. Jayme yells for Chey a third time, Arianna tries to get down the hole but Jayme stops her, saying he should go down to find her. Arianna bats him away and tells him that they should have a team go down. Arianna yells for Steven, asking if he sees Chey, he replies no. Chey’s voice suddenly yells up, she is hanging from the rope, her leg bloodied and her hands raw and red from the rope. With a relieved look on his face, Jayme smiles lightly into the darkness. Credits *Maria *Arianna *Chey *Ashley *Austin *Steven *Purry *Miguel *Lune *Negan *Noah *Jayme *Chilly Trivia *